Between Kris and Xiumin
by YunWon
Summary: Kris terhenyak kaget, bibirnya kelu saat melihta Minseok. Sosok yang telah dibunuhnya tetapi kini hadir dihadapannya dengan senyum mengembang. CRACK PAIR! XIUMIN X KRIS! KRISMIN! XIURIS! NC & GORE(bohong)! DLDR!


Between Kris and Xiumin

An EXO Fanfiction

By Yunwon

:

:

_Kris berkeringat, bagai melihat mimpi buruk._

_Xiumin, sosok yang telah dibunuhnya kemarin_

_Muncul dihadapannya dengan senyum manis_

:

:

NC Inside, sex contain, BoyxBoy, Crack pair, and Sadistic!Kris

Dont read if you dont like

"MATI KAU NAMJA BODOH!" ucap Kris sambil terus menusuk perut Xiumin dengan pisau. Xiumin hanya mampu mengerang kesakitan, memohon belas kasihan yang mungkin akan Kris berikan. Tapi Kris sudah terbakar api cemburu, melihat Tao yang berciuman dengan orang lain selain dirinya mampu membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini. "SHIT! DASAR NAMJA BRENGSEK!" Kris mulai gerah dengan 'pemanasan' yang ia lakukan terhadap sang korban.

SRET!

KREK!

Tak ada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Xiumin saat Kris mematahkan lehernya. Mengakhiri segala rasa sakitnya. Mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kris menjambak rambut Xiumin, lalu mengangkat kepala yang telah terpisah dari badannya tersebut. Memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"aku benci muka manismu, hyung" desis Kris.

BRAK!

Pintu didobrak, terlihat Kai dan Chen di ambang pintu. Terkejut melihat Kris penuh darah, namun lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat apa yang ada digenggaman tangannya.

"K-Kris hyung? A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada Min-Minseok hyung?" Tanya Kai dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri" Ucap Kris santai sambil menggulirkan kepala Xiumin yang penuh darah. Kai dan Chen memandang horror kepala milik hyung tersayang mereka. Air mata mulai meronta untuk keluar dari pelupuk mata Kai, ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya mati begitu saja. Cukup sudah deritanya saat hyung tercintanya menolaknya, dan malah menerima namja disampingnya. Cukup dan harusnya tidak perlu ditambah lagi.

"K-Kris hyung kau tega hyung. Kau membunuhnya" Desis Chen tajam.

"Ya aku membunuhnya dan aku juga akan membunuh kalian" Ucap Kris santai. Chen sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Kris akan berkata semudah itu, seolah membunuh Xiumin bukanlah beban yang berarti.

"Kami kemari bukan untuk dibunuh olehmu hyung" jawab Kai memandang Kris.

"Untuk apa kemari kalau bukan mengantarkan nyawa?" jawab Kris. Ia mencabut pisau yang masih tertancap di perut Xiumin lalu mulai menerjang Kai.

"AKH!" Tanpa sempat menghindar Kai terkena sambitan pisau Kris. Kris menusuk pisau itu lebih dalam ke dada Kai. Kai berusaha melepaskan pisau itu tapi nihil, Kris terlalu kuat.

Chen bersembunyi dibawah meja. Kris terlalu kalap untuk bisa dikalahkan. Saat normal saja ia kalah apalagi saat seperti ini? Ia hanya berharap Tuhan mau mengembalikan kesadaran Kris.

Cukup. Kai pingsan, ambruk. Target selanjutnya adalah Chen.

"Chen, jangan bersembunyi. Hyung tahu kau masih ada disini" desis Kris. Chen diam tak bergerak. "Keluar atau kubunuh kau!" Kris mulai mengancam. Chen bergerak kebelakang.

DENG!

Matilah kau Chen

Kris tersenyum saat mendengar suara kaleng dari bawah meja. Ia tahu Chen ada disana. Kris menunduk dan..

"Boo"

DOR!

Kris pingsan terkena tembakan dari Suho saat Chen merasa hidupnnya tak lama lagi.

Setelah itu, semua orang digudang tua tersebut dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, termasuk Xiumin.

hospital

"Eungg? Dimana aku?" Ucap Kris sambil mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina.

"Kau dirumah sakit ge, kau terkena tembakan"

Kris menoleh ke asal suara. Itu Tao. Orang yang membuatnya membunuh Xiumin.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Tanya Kris dingin.

"6 hari"

Terkena tembakan di kepala dan koma selama 6 hari? Masuk akal juga.

"Lukamu cukup parah ge, dokter kewalahan mengeluarkan peluru dari kepalamu"

Masa bodoh. Bahkan jika si penembak merasa bersalah pun ia tak peduli.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai? Dan Xiumin?"

"Kai sudah sadar 5 hari yang lalu. Dan Xiumin hyung, dia.."

Kris lupa bahwa dia telah membunuh Minseokkie-NYA. Kini ia tidak akan melihat wajah imutnya lagi, tidak akan mendengar suaranya lagi, tidak akan..

"Annyeong"

Kris menoleh, matanya membelalak.

Kini, di pintu masuk, berdiri XIUMIN

XIUMIN, ORANG YANG 5 HARI LALU IA BUNUH KARENA CEMBURU.

KINI BERDIRI DENGAN TUBUH LENGKAP SEPERTI TAK ADA APA-APA DIHADAPANNYA.

"Kris? Boleh aku masuk?" dan suara lembut itu benar-benar milik XIUMIN

Kris mengangguk kaku, mulutnya terlalu tercekat.

Xiumin menghampiri Kris. "Kris? Gwaenchana?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa hidup lagi?" tanya Kris shock. Bukankah ia memang membunuh orang ini 5 hari yang lalu? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?

"Bicara apa kau Kris?" Kekeh Xiumin sambil mengelus pipinya. 'Bahkan tangannya sangat lembut,seperti dulu' batin Kris.

"Coba kau lepas kepalamu, Seokkie-ah..." Pinta Kris. Xiumin membulatkan matanya. "MWO?! Kau bercanda kan?" Tanyanya terkejut. Kris menggeleng. "Ani, aku serius. Coba lepaskan kepalamu Seokkie-ya. Jebal" mohon Kris.

"Hemm nde nde aneh-aneh saja kau" kekeh Xiumin lagi. Ia mencoba melepaskan kepalanya. "Ah~ appo~" Rintih namja imut tersebut.

GULP!

Kris menelan salivanya kasar. Suara itu terdengar..

Begitu Sexy..

Tapi Kris memberanikan diri lagi untuk berkata

"Kau pasti hantu"

Dan Xiumin tertawa mendengarnya. "Look at me now. My foot is on floor, right? Dont try to kidding me,Krease"

Krease, panggilan yang disukai oleh Kris.

Kris melihat ke lantai. Benar, kaki Xiumin menapak ke tanah. Jadi?

"Dia benar manusia, ge" Tao buka suara. Maknae kita yang satu ini diacuhkan eoh?

"Well, can you see it, mr. Krease? Im a human not a ghost" balas Xiumin lagi

"Nde, tapi aku tetap tidak yakin..." Jawab Kris ragu-ragu.

"Tapi.."

"Aku ke dorm duluan ya ge" Ucap Tao sembari beranjak dari kursi duduknya.

"Bye Tao"

"Bye Ge"

Dan diruangan itu kini hanya ada Kris dan Xiumin.

Lalu Xiumin menghampiri Kris.

"Well , Tell me what make you feels uncomfortable with me, now"

"But i dont feels uncomfortable with you, Seok"

"Your face say like that. Now tell me and dont lie about anything"

"Okay okay, Kau hanya mirip seseorang yang kubunuh"

"Jinjja?" Xiumin membelalakkan mata tak percaya

"Forget about that. Im hungry now"

"I wanna buy some food. Do you want any food?"

"Eungg, i want some bibimbap and bulgogi"

"Okay, wait for me"

"Of course"

Dan Xiumin pergi keluar mencari makan.

Dalam hati Kris berkata 'Benarkah itu Minseok gege?'

5 minutes later

Xiumin kembali membawa pesanan Kris.

"Annyeong Kris"

"Annyeong"

"Ini makananmu" ucap Xiumin sambil memberi bibimbap dan bulgogi pesanan sang pangeran Kanada itu. Kris dengan senang hati mengambil lalu melahapnya. Xiumin tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kris.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Kris. Xiumin menggeleng. "Kris, aku ingin bertanya padamu" ujar Xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa...Apa kau membenciku?"

Sejenak Kris terdiam. "Tentu saja tidak" jawabnya cepat. Ia mulai gelisah.

Xiumin lalu berdiri, mendekati Kris. Wajah mereka kini sangat dekat, hingga mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Xiumin memandangi Kris intens, sedang Kris berusaha menghindar.

"Kau bohong Kris, matamu tak dapat mengelak lagi" jawab Xiumin pada akhirnya. Ia menjauhi Kris.

"A-aku tidak berbohong Seok, untuk apa aku membencimu?"

"Jujurlah Kris. Aku tahu segalanya. Kau masuk kesini karena ditembak Joon Myeon dikepala kan? Hari itu kau memotong kepalaku, menginjaknya sampai hancur" Xiumin mulai terisak

"Ba- bagaimana kau tahu Seok?" Tanya Kris gemetar

"Aku yang kau bunuh! AKU KRIS, AKU! Saat itu, belum saatnya aku mati. Aku diberi 2 pilihan; tetap mati atau bereinkarnasi dalam wujud yang sama. Aku memilih pilihan yang kedua" Xiumin menangis semakin kencang

Kris diam membisu

"Dan selanjutnya aku kesini. Katakan Kris apa yang membuatmu membunuhku?"

"I-itu karena aku cinta padamu hyung"

"Mwo?"

"Aku jealous saat melihat member lain terutama Chen dapat menyentuhmu, menggodamu sedangkan aku tidak. Dan aku kalap saat melihatmu dicium Tao hyung, aku sadar aku salah tapi.."

Ucapan Kris terhenti saat Xiumin menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Xiumin melepas ciumannya dan menghapus air mata Kris.

"Kau cengeng Kris"

Damn, tanpa sadar Kris menangis tadi.

Kris melihat adiknya sudah bangun, hanya karena ciuman singkat tersebut.

"Seokkie, kau harus tanggung jawab" ujar Kris sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"For?"

Kris meraih tangan Xiumin lalu menaruhnya tepat diselangkangannya yang menyembul.

"For waking up 'Kris Junior'"

Setelah itu Kris memagut kasar bibir Xiumin. Kris menggigit gigit kecil bibir Xiumin, meminta akses masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Xiumin membuka mulutnya, dan lidah Kris segera masuk menjelajahi gua hangat tersebut. Lidah mereka bergelut, cukup lama. Kris menang dan menyudahi permainan bibir mereka, melihat Xiumin membutuhkan udara.

SRET!

Kris dengan cekatan menindih tubuh mungil Xiumin, lalu menciumi leher pemuda manis itu. "Ahng Kris~~" Desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Xiumin membuat Kris makin bersemangat. Dengan penuh ketidak sabaran Kris membuka seluruh baju Xiumin dan melemparnya sembarang arah, menelanjangi sosok malaikat kecil tersebut.

"Youre so sexy, Seok" bisik Kris seductive.

Dan Kris memilin nipple namja manis itu, memutar lalu mnciuminya. Sedangkan nipple sebelahnya ia pilin dan tekan2 dengan tangan kirinya. Xiumin menggelinjang geli dengan perlakuan Kris.

Puas dengan nipplenya, Kris turun ke bagian paling sensitive Xiumin.

"Walaupun sudah bangun, punyamu tetap kecil Seok~" ujar Kris. Ia lalu mengulum dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, sesekali menggigit kecil benda tersebut.

"Kriss ahh moreeh ahh so goodhh"' desah Xiumin meracau tak jelas.

Kris berhenti disaat Xiumin hampir sampai.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mukanya memerah dibanjiri peluh.

Kris mengacuhkan pertanyaan Xiumin. Ia segera membuka bajunya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kini ia full naked, sama dengan sosok dibawahnya.

Kris menyuruh Xiumin mengulum jarinya, dengan senang hati Xiumin melakukannya. Setelah jarinya cukup basah, ia menarik jarinya dan mengoleskan saliva Xiumin ke holenya. Menjadikannya pelumas.

Kris berbisik "Aku tidak suka pemanasan, sayang"

Setelah itu Kris menaikkan kedua kaki Xiumin ke bahunya, membuka lebar holenya. Kris tergiur dan menahan diri agar tidak segera memasukkanjuniornya yang big size dalam sekali hentakan. Namun Kris tetaplah Kris. Ia memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentakan, terlalu kalap.

"AGHH! APPO KRIS KELUARKAN APPO! Hiks.." teriak Xiumin merasakan tubuhnya dibelah 2. Ia menangis. Kris diam merasakan betapa ketatnya hole Xiumin. Ia juga tahu bahwa Xiumin sangat kesakitan sekarang.

Setelah beberapa lama, Xiumin memberi isyarat pada Kris untuk bergerak. Kris bergerak perlahan, berusaha tidak menyakiti Xiumin. Namun semakin lama ia menggenjot Xiumin semakin cepat.

"Ah fuck youre hole is so damn shit ahh" Racau Kris menggenjot Xiumin semakin gila. Tangannya meremas keras Junior Xiumin

"Ahh Kriss fuck fuck me moreeh" Xiumin menikmati genjotan Kris.

"Seokkie-yah ahh youre holehh enggh very shit make meh crazy ahh yeah fuck fuck!" Ujar Kris makin menggila. Tubuhnya naik turun dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

"Krishh i wannah cumh angghh"

"Togetherh babyyh"

"FUCK FUCK CUM AHH KRISSS~~~"

"IM CUMING SEOOK~~"

Dan Kris ambruk menimpa Xiumin. Xiumin merasa holenya lengket dan penuh dengan sesuatu.

"Tadi itu luar biasa, Kris" ucap Xiumin sambil mencium kening Kris. Mereka masih mencoba menstabilkan deru nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan.

"Yeah, and i wanna it again babe~" Desah Kris sambil menjilat cuping Xiumin.

"NO!"

Dan kamar rawat itu semalaman penuh diisi oleh suara-suara desahan dan racauan nikmat dari Kris dan Xiumin

"Kris"

"Waeyo Seok?"

"Aku sudah break dengan Chen"

"Jinjja?" tanya Kris tidak percaya.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi Namjachinguku, Seokkie-ya?"

"Tidak akan"

"Wae?" tanya Kris tidak percaya

"Maksudku aku tidak akan menolaknya, Krease" Kekeh Xiumin.

"Hem, saranghae Chagi-ya"

"Nado saranghae, Kris"

Sejenak ruangan hening.

"Chagi" Ucap Kris.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan Chen?"

"Tidak, kemarin yang pertama untukku" Jawab Xiumin. Pipinya dipenuhi semburat merah.

Kris mencubit gemas hidung Xiumin.

"Kalau begitu aku mau lagi"

"Mau apa?"

"Menghamilimu"

"Dasar pervert"

"Biarkan saja"

Dan setelah itu lagi-lagi kamar pasien yang ditempati Kris dipenuhi erangan dan desahan nikmat. Menyisakan 3 namja dengan hati terluka melihat pemandangan itu.

Siapa?

Mereka ialah Chen –mantan pacar Xiumin-, Kai –Secret Admirer Xiumin-,dan Tao –Orang yang disakiti Kris-

Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan 3some di toilet sebentar lagi.

Dan itu terbukti.

END

Kyaa apa-apaan ini /.\

Fic nista yang hadir secara tiba-tiba di kepala saya.

Maaf kalau nc-nya kurang hot.

Saya gak bisa bikin yang hot soalnya /.\

Last,

Mind to review?


End file.
